At present, display regions of display panels in general display devices, e.g., monitors, TV sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., typically are regular rectangles. Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, a display panel thereof is typically divided into a display region, and a non-display region adjacent to the display region, where a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix in the display region, each pixel is arranged with a switch element, and each switch element is connected with a scan line and a data line, so that a scan signal on the scan line is received to turn on the switch element, and a data signal on the data line is received to drive the pixel to display a specific grayscale; and switch elements of different pixels are connected with different combinations of scan lines and data lines, so that each pixel can emit light separately. A gate driver circuit (VSR) and a driver chip (IC) are arranged in the non-display region on the display panel, where the gate driver circuit is connected with the scan lines, and the driver chip is connected with the gate driver circuit and the data lines. The gate driver circuit receives a clock signal from the driver chip, and controls the array of pixels over the scan lines to display grayscales row by row.
As sciences and technologies are advancing, there are more and more diversified demands for the screen of the display device, so the display region of the display panel is also frequently designed into a shape other than the regular rectangle, and such a display panel is typically referred to as an abnormally shaped display panel. Due to the irregularly designed shape of the abnormally shaped display panel in the prior art, there are different loads on signal lines in respective zones, and also somewhat different delays of signals on the signal lines, so that an image may be displayed non-uniformly on the abnormally shaped display panel, thus degrading a display effect thereof.